striosfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Military of Strios
The Imperial Military of Strios is the largest standing military on Odri, and is comprised of about 500,000 troops. Background Branches Imperial Heavy Infantry The Imperial Heavy Infantry has historically been the largest branch of the military, but has shrunk in recent times due to advancements in weaponry. It consists of heavily armored soldiers that fight defensively, controlling the center of battle. Imperial Light Infantry The Imperial Light Infantry is the largest branch of the military, and consists of soldiers with lighter equipment that are able to move faster than their counterparts in the heavy infantry. They are typically deployed in a skirmisher role, as they are able to reach the enemy first. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard is charged with defending the empire from within, serving as guards in cities and towns, and maintaining every fort controlled by the empire. They receive the same training as both heavy and light infantry, able to act as either kind of force should the situation call for it. Their training also focuses a great deal on repelling sieges. Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is comprised of close to four hundred ships, and is considered by many to be the strongest naval power in the world. Structure Senior Officer Ranks Master Legate First Legate Second Legate Auxiliary Legate Junior Officer Ranks Praefect Centurion Major Tribune Major tribune is the seventh rank in the military, and promotion to typically occurs automatically after serving for two years as a minor tribune, though this may be delayed at the discretion of a superior officer. They command about twenty soldiers, and their insignia is a a silver diamond next to three horizontal silver stripes. Minor Tribune Minor tribune is the sixth rank in the military, and the lowest of the officer ranks. Soldiers that have received officer training at an academy automatically receive this rank. If an enlisted soldier displays remarkable talent they may be sent to an officer academy at the behest of their commander, having all expenses paid for by the government, though more often officers come from wealthy families who can afford the tuition out of their own pockets. They command about ten troops, and their insignia is a single silver diamond. Lower Ranks Quaestor Quaestor is the fifth rank in the military, and the only non-officer rank with any real authority, able to command five soldiers of lower rank. To be promoted to quaestor one must have served for eight years, though if a soldier demonstrates the necessary leadership qualities they may be promoted earlier. Their insignia is three horizontal silver stripes. Gladio Gladio is the fourth rank in the military, and promotion to it becomes available after five years of service, or earlier if the soldier is deemed prepared for the position. Gladios are responsible for training troops, and their insignia is three horizontal bronze stripes. Bellator Bellator is the third rank in the military, and promotion to it becomes available after two years. Often, if a recruit enlists with valuable skills or performs outstandingly in training, they may be raised to this rank directly from tiro, skipping the rank of pedite completely. The bellator insignia is two horizontal bronze stripes. Pedite Pedite is the second lowest rank in the military, only being above the lowly tiro. Despite this, achieving the rank is considered an achievement, as it means the soldier has emerged from the grueling years of training and "earned" their place in the legions. The pedite insignia is a single horizontal bronze stripe. Tiro Tiro is the lowest rank in the military, and refers to soldiers both in training and in their first year of service. These soldiers do not wear any rank insignia, as they have not yet earned the honor. They are often treated worse than the other ranks, stationed in the most dangerous posts and forced to perform menial labor, as a way of hardening them. If a soldier is particularly insubordinate, they may have their promotion from tiro delayed beyond the typical year. Misc. Ranks Trivia *